


take my hand (take my whole life, too)

by teenagefgt



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alive Bianca, Chaptered, Happy Nico, M/M, Percico - Freeform, Swimmer Percy, bianca and happy nico give me life, but i couldnt, coffee shop AU, i was thinking of un-aliving bianca, rich daddy hades
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagefgt/pseuds/teenagefgt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo is sixteen and working in the coffee shop his father owns with his half sister, Hazel. Percy Jackson just so happens to stop in with his swim team after they win the State Championship for their league. Things aren't the same after the two boys meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. before.

**Author's Note:**

> (Bianca's not dead. Modern day, happy!Nico AU yes pls.)

As Nico di Angelo walked into the small coffee shop, an old melody assaulted his ears. The moment he heard the familiar cord, and the familiar voice playing from the familiar turn table, he knew who had beat him to the tiny shop.

"Hazel?" He called, pulling off his jacket and tapping his toes onto the ground to be rid of the snow stuck on the bottom of his shoes.

From behind the bar, a short girl with beautiful dark, shining skin and cinnamon colour hair to match her gold eyes came dancing out into the open. Her motions flowed nicely from one to the other, her eyes closed and lips pulled up into a smile from the music thriving through her bones. As her hips swayed and her feet dusted the tiled floor with their light steps, she turned and rammed her hip into the edge of the bar. Instantly, her eyes flew open and her lips dropped open into an 'O'. Her slender fingers gripped to her hip and she breathed deep, straightening her posture.

Then, she noticed Nico standing in the middle of the shop, face pink and hand over his mouth. His shoulders were shaking with quiet laughter.

"Nope, you aren't allowed to laugh!" Hazel stuck up her chin and pursed her lips. When her gaze met Nico's, she burst out laughing as well, and Nico started toward her.

"That's going to leave a mark in the morning." He said as he passed her to change into his uniform in the back room.

As always, Nico's day at work consisted of fiddling with the turn table and going through hundreds of records. Occasionally, someone would stop in for a coffee, but that someone was mostly old people who sat down with a book and squinted at the paper and complained about the music that was playing. Sometimes, Nico would sit down with a book, too. He would just randomly pull one off the towering old bookshelf off to the side of the coffee shop and sit on the counter and read until someone came in, or Hazel asked him to dance.

Every day, after work, Hazel's best friend Frank would show up outside the small coffee shop and drive her home because his shift almost always ended around the same time as hers. If it didn't, he'd call and tell her. Nico then wouldn't hesitate to drive her, but it did take a lot of time out of his route home. They quite literally lived on opposite sides of the city. He appreciated it when Frank would just drop her off on his way home.

The next day, Nico's ears were assaulted by a different tune. Hazel was dancing again. A middle aged man with salt and pepper hair and a brief case under his arm ran in around 7, quickly ordered a coffee and bid the two teenagers a good day as he rushed out the door again. He seemed late for something.

Later that day, Nico ended up attempting to waltz with Hazel in the middle of the vintage coffee shop. She had put on the record, and asked Nico to dance. When he refused, she learned it was because he didn't now how to Waltz. Hazel seemed appalled by that, her golden eyes widening in disbelief, her eyebrows reaching her hairline. She smiled slowly and leant toward Nico, who was sitting on the counter, "You really don't know how to Waltz?"

Shrugging, Nico replied, "No." he wasn't sure why it seemed like a big deal.

"You'd think dad would've taught you or hired someone to teach you, what with how old fashioned he is." stated Hazel as she yanked Nico off the counter and spin him around. Not expecting the sudden action, Nico nearly tripped over his feet.

Hazel pulled him back onto his feet and stepped up close to him, "Okay, it's this easy." she grabbed his hand and put it on her waist, "I feel like I'll probably be the one leading" she mumbled, rolling her eyes. Nico scoffed, mocking offence.

"It's kind of like.. like." Hazel stopped and pursed her lips as she rested her hand on Nico's shoulder, "Oh, I don't know but you should know how to Waltz."

With that said, there was a lot of toes stepped on, and a lot of swearing, and a lot of sighs.

Even when they heard the ding of the door opening, they didn't bother to stop because absolutely no one else was in the building - surely this new customer would understand how boring it could be sometimes?

Over the sound of the music, the sound of a chair scraping against wooden flood boards could be heard. As the song came to an end, Nico dropped Hazel's hand, grateful to stop tripping over himself. He turned around and saw a lanky blonde girl sitting at a table, eyes scanning the screen of a sleek silver laptop. Her left hand gingerly tapped on the keyboard while her right hand slid slowly over the track pad. Her stormy grey eyes were narrowed at the screen, intensely reviewing what she's working on and her long legs were crossed under the table, one foot twitching mindlessly. She didn't even bother to take off her jacket or shake off any of the snow that's now melting in her hair.

Nico smoothed down his apron and strolled up to her table. As she noticed him making his way over, she straightened her posture and smiled, dropping the intimidating façade.

"Hi, I'm Nico." started Nico, voice sounding falsely cheery, "Is there anything I can get you?"

"French vanilla, please." The girl answered, kindly.

As Nico made her coffee, Hazel, as friendly as she is, took the seat across the girl and tilted her head curiously at her, "I'm Hazel," she introduced herself, "Are you new around here?"

"Yeah, I just moved here from San Francisco. I'm Annabeth."

Nico thought that he'd forget that name, that it would just be lost in the rest of his thoughts. He was wrong.

"Why did you move here?" asked Hazel, running her fingers through her hair to get it out of her eyes.

Annabeth smiled and glanced at her laptop fondly, "University. I'm hoping to be an architect."

Walking over and placing the steaming cup of coffee in front of Annabeth, Nico asked, "What University are you going to?"

"I'm attending CCNY." responded Annabeth.

Hazel pursed her lips and leaned on the table slightly. She started tapping her finger nails against the worn wood of the table, and then said to Annabeth, "I've heard a lot about CCNY. The Barney and Anne something School of Architecture?" She cringed at her attempt to remember the name and Annabeth cracked a smile, laughing gently.

"The Bernard and Anne Spitzer School of Architecture."

"I was close."

Nico laughed and rested his hand on Hazel's shoulder, "Not really."

Rolling her eyes at Nico, Hazel turned back to the conflicted blonde, "Anyway, I had a friend who went to that school. They said they couldn't imagine a better school for becoming an Architect."

Annabeth's eyes lit up with joy as she agreed with Hazel, "I've never been to a better school." Her eyes then flickered to her laptop, scanning it for the time. When she realized what time it was, she stood up hastily. As she closed her laptop, a car pulled up outside and honked obnoxiously. Annabeth fumbled for change and handed a couple dollars to Nico for the coffee, then grabbed it and rushed out the door with a cheerful goodbye.

The next week, the same car pulled up and parked in front of the coffee shop, and Annabeth and two other girls stepped out. When they walked in, Annabeth called out for Nico and Hazel, and her voice resonating within the empty shop.

Hazel grinned immediately and jumped up from where her and Nico were hanging out in the back room. Then, Nico heard a familiar laugh and "I knew this place seemed familiar."

Nico almost tripped over himself getting up. He slid into the main room, and crashed into the counter and smiled as wide as his lips would allow him, "Bianca?!"

At first, Nico thought he was going insane. But his sister was there, in the middle of his coffee shop with Annabeth and another girl with short black hair, army pants and more freckles than Bianca herself.

Bianca threw her arms up and shouted, "Nico!" 

The reunion looked like some cheesy thing from a movie, really. Nico wasn't really proud of the way he ran across the room and collapsed into his sisters arms, but he didn't care because he hadn't seen her in over a year or something. (he stopped paying attention to time.) Don't get him wrong though, he's proud of her for attending the college of her dreams. But, she's his best friend. He misses her. 

To say that Annabeth and her friend looked confused would be and understatement. Bianca threw her head back and laughed loudly at the looks on their faces, "You guys literally brought me to my own family shop! My dad owns this place."

"Wait," the girl in the army uniform spoke up, and her voice was higher than Nico expected. It didn't seem to suit her. Then again, neither did her freckles. She seemed to be trying to look intimidating but her voice and her freckles just made her really cute. It probably wouldn't be a good idea for anyone to point that out to her.

Bianca threw her arm over Nico's shoulder and turned to face the army girl as she continued speaking, "You said your dad was rich. Why does he own this place?"

"That would be 'cause of me." Nico spoke up, looking a bit sheepish, "I wasn't doing anything to get a job and that pissed him off, so he bought this place, and gave me no choice but to be the manager." he shrugged, "It's fun, though."

Pointing at the two of them and wiggling her fingers, Annabeth asked, "Siblings?" to which Bianca and Nico scoffed and went, "Naaahhhh." sarcastically. Annabeth just nodded and laughed, and introduced the army girl as Thalia.

In the months following that day, Bianca had to go back to school and Annabeth and Thalia made it their goal to become best friends with Nico and Hazel. Not too long after that, with all the snow melted and Bianca coming home for summer break rather than just Christmas break, Nico found himself quite annoyed. The neighbouring Denny's had started renovations and they were not quiet about it. No amount of music would cover the noise of construction, and Nico's turn table only went so loud.

Half way through August, Nico was sitting on the floor in front of the counter with Hazel and Bianca, eating a blueberry muffin when the door to his quiet safe haven was thrown open.

A group of over a dozen teenage guys piled into the room, all sporting matching black and orange jackets and wet hair. They were loud and excited, and tripping over each other. When one that resembled a blonde superman realized the song that was playing throughout the room, he started singing it and it didn't take long for the rest to join in. Nico stalled in his chewing and furrowed his eyebrows at this sudden intrusion, confused as to what they're doing

As Nico stood up and placed his muffin on the counter, a red head walked up to him and asked, "Do you know if Denny's is open?"

Shaking his head, Nico replied, "It's not, it's undergoing renovations."

The red head shrugged and clapped his hands together with a large grin, "Looks like we're celebrating here!" he exclaimed and all his friends stopped singing to cheer.

The group took up almost half the tables in the room. Most of the tables were for 2 or 3 people. 

As Nico stood there, eyebrows raised in surprise at how many people were suddenly just _sitting_  right in front of him, a guy turned around in his chair. He was seated the closest to where Nico was standing and smiled at the flabbergasted teen. Nico blinked a couple times and was just about to start asking people what they wanted or what they were celebrating when the guy who turned around poked him in the stomach gently.

Eyes wide and hand instinctively going to cover where he was poked, Nico turned to the guy who poked him. He was met with an awkward smile and bright green eyes. Nico blinked a couple times and instantly wanted to run away and let Hazel do this. 

The guy who poked him had his wet black hair slicked back, a single curl falling out of place and onto his forehead. His hair was dripping water onto his shoulders and little droplets were slowly making their way down his neck. Under his black and orange jacket, he was shirtless and he wore swim trunks covered in fish.

"Hi, I'm Nico." the words just fell from Nico's lips, because that's what he say's to customers. Before he was able to get the rest of his speech out, asking for orders and such, the guy replied, "Hey, I'm Percy."

Scratching at the back of his neck and smiling awkwardly, Nico stuttered out, "So, what are you guys celebrating for?"

At that question, Percy's eyes lit up and his small smirk turned into a grin, "We just won State Champions!"

The moment he said that, everyone in the room cheered so loud Nico could feel it in his bones.

Percy aimed his grin at Nico and Nico could feel his gut twisting, "We literally just came from the pool. Swimming Championship. We're going to nationals."

Nico smiled back and leant down a bit so he could talk to Percy over the cheers. He congratulated Percy and asked what he would like, while pulling out his pen. Only then did he notice he didn't have his notebook. With a shrug, he simply wrote Percy's order down on his hand and Percy laughed at him because "that's pretty unprofessional."

With a fond, breathless laugh, Nico replied, "Nothing about this place is professional."

While making Percy's coffee, Bianca wandered up behind Nico and leaned over him. She wiggled her eyebrows and quietly told her little brother, "While you were flirting with tall and handsome over there, Hazel and I took care of almost everyone else, you know."

Elbowing his sister gently in the stomach, Nico rolled his eyes, "Good for you."

Everything had quieted down a bit by the time everyone got their coffee's and donuts and pie. Hazel was even sitting at a table with a couple guys, making new friends and Bianca kept urging Nico to go talk to Percy again. He wasn't going to. He was ready to leave and watch Netflix in the quiet confinements of his room for the next six hours.

Just as Nico was going to the back room to change out of his uniform, Percy called him over. The group of guys were getting ready to pay and leave, probably to go and get drunk and party and hook up with random girls in bars or something. It was getting close to that time. Nico walked over to Percy, who was close to the door, and asked what's up.

Percy's face was beat red as he looked at Nico. He shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked on his feet nervously. The guy behind him nudged him in the back, with a quiet, "Get on with it." and walked out the door.

"Um," Percy stuttered wordlessly, wondering how the hell he let his friends put him in this mess, "I- I was wondering if you could get me one more thing before I, uh, before I'm outta here."

Shrugging, and completely clueless as to why Percy seemed like a nervous wreck, Nico answered, "Sure, what is it?"

Swallowing harshly, Percy was just about to answer when one of the guys outside yelled out, "C'MON, JACKSON!" and Percy's face screwed up into one of amusement and embarrassment. He laughed anxiously, and said, "Your number?"

Behind them, Nico could almost feel Bianca eavesdropping with Hazel and the two of them high fiving and cheering quietly. It took all his effort to not start laughing really hard, because this is so cliche, just so _damned_ cliche and why is this happening to him? This stuff never happens to people like him.

Regardless of that, Nico gave Percy his number, trying to hide how his hands shook and carefully watched Percy get into his car with his friends and drive away. Only then, did he sink to the floor with a fond smile on his face and his cheeks flushed red.


	2. after.

As Nico di Angelo walked into the small coffee shop, an old melody assaulted his ears. The moment he heard the familiar cord, and the familiar voice playing from the familiar turn table, he sunk to the floor with his back pressed against the wall. Closing his eyes against the burning behind them, he tilted his head back against the wall and swallowed his pain harshly. He hasn't heard this song in a long time and it hurts.

"Reyna?" Nico called out weakly, "Why?"

From the back, a tall girl with her hair braided off to one side came striding out. She was in her uniform, apron pressed and fresh. She pushed her bangs out of her dark eyes as she pulled the needle off the record and turned to Nico, a hand on her hip. With pursed lips and stern eyes, Reyna stuck a hand out and waited patiently for Nico to grab it. After she hoisted him off the ground, she put a hand on his shoulder and directed him to the back. Nico could feel his knees shaking, ready to give out underneath him as he slowly dragged his feet across the wooden floor.

Nico doesn't think he'll ever forget when he met Reyna.

It had been a few months after his eighteenth birthday, at Annabeth's place when Reyna was introduced. He can't remember the occasion exactly, but he was dragged to Annabeth's against his own will, not being quite comfortable with big social gatherings yet. However, it wasn't as large as a party as he expected it would be - only Annabeth's really close friends, which he knew the majority, and then some. Reyna was apart of that some. Annabeth was saying how she met her through the War Studies course they were taking together. Not long after that, they found out they lived in the same dormitory and have been good friends since then. Nico begged to differ - he saw the way Reyna looked at Annabeth, even back then.

The point is, Nico accidentally spilled all his coke on Reyna at Annabeth's friend gathering thing because  _someone_  spun him around unexpectedly. _His_  argument was that it was their song that had just come on and Nico had to dance with him. Reyna had stopped and turned a death glare on the two of them and Nico, not knowing Reyna, starting laughing and apologizing - but laughing more than anything.

So, Reyna did the first thing she thought of. She poured her pepsi all over Nico's head and started to laugh with him.

Tried as she did, Annabeth could not be mad about the stains in the carpet, either. She had made a few stains on the carpet on her own time, she didn't really care any more. And watching the way Reyna and Nico argued over coke and pepsi and which was better, she couldn't bring herself to get in between that. They wandered off together, both talking with their hands and throwing their heads back when they laughed.

Annabeth couldn't help but notice that almost immediately, Reyna loved Nico like he was her own little brother.

Soon after Annabeth's party, Annabeth and Thalia had to go back to school for their next year. Reyna had finished her schooling though, taking shorter courses than the other two girls. Nico ended up spending a lot of time with Reyna around.

These days, Reyna is slowly trying to get him back to himself. He's not sure if he appreciates that or not.

"You know," Reyna's commanding voice rang hot as Nico threw on his uniform lazily, "this is no way to live."

Nico dragged his feet over to the counter and hoisted himself into it. He started humming the tune of the song that was playing on the record player just a moment before. His heart clenched in his chest and he tilted his head back, sighing as he closed his eyes to the ceiling, "I know."

"Do something about it, then."

Taking a deep breath, Nico clenched his hands as he thought about that statement. He honestly had no idea how to go about fixing himself. He had no idea how to go about living again.

Reyna walked over to him, and he's gotten so used to her powerful vibe that he knows she's standing in front of him right now. Her arms are probably crossed, her eyes narrowed. He can feel her presence like a weight on his shoulders. He jumped off the counter.

"Alright!" He threw his hands up, exasperated, and walked into the kitchen. Reyna followed curiously, watched as Nico pulled out bowls and eggs and a large bag of flour and preheated the oven. The last thing he pulled out was a small bottle of food colouring. A fond smile graced his face as he rested it on the counter. Carefully, Reyna left the kitchen, not wanting to disturb Nico and attended to the very few customers they got that morning.

By the time noon rolled around, Reyna was sitting at a table in the empty coffee shop, reading a random book she yanked off the shelf. Nico carefully pushed open the door and balanced a tray on his hand, the aroma of pastries wafting from the kitchen.

Reyna glanced up and watched Nico wander to her table. He slid the tray on to the wooden surface and took a seat across from her, a look of quiet fondness and suffering on his face.

There was a large, intricately designed blue cake sitting in the center of the table. It was tall and shaped as if it were the ocean, one half being colours of gold and brown and beige and the other half being blue and white and grey. There were even waves crashing onto the shore, and small colourful fish within the depths of the makeshift ocean. All around the edges of the cake, there was delicate white cursive writing. Reyna felt it would be intrusive if she read the cursive writing, so she kept her eyes locked on Nico as he picked up a large knife and tried to smile.

The turntable reached its end and the record kept skipping as the needle hit the center.

A soft static filled the room as Nico pulled out a piece of cake and placed it in front of Reyna. He took one for himself. Neither of them picked up a fork. The cake eventually went stale.

* * *

Nico's father calmly looked up from his work as Nico spoke, eyebrows raised high. Nico tried his best to not really look at his father due to how intimidating he is. He would rather not feel the need to run away with his tail between his legs.

Sat in front of him in his large, vintage study, Nico's father radiated power and respect. His hair was jet black, wavy and slicked up into a quiff. His skin was ghostly white, not in the unhealthy way but in the sense that he looked like the grim reaper himself. It didn't help that his bones protruded from every angle, his cheekbones and jaw line as sharp as glass. His eyes were steel, a solid dark grey, no emotion when he had his guard up - and he always had his guard up. One long leg was crossed over the other, his lithe frame leaning back into his favourite chair and he began to tap his bony fingers against the arm rest. The hollow tapping and blank gaze unnerved Nico. He can remember why he moved out as soon as he could.

"What do you mean?" is steel could make a sound, Nico was sure that his fathers voice would be that.

He swallowed harshly, "I am closing the shop down temporarily. I am mentally, and emotionally not capable of managing it right now." Nico tried his best to pull his composure together, draw up his shoulders and talk confidentially. He's not sure it worked.

There was no shift in his fathers demeanor.

"So be it."

Nico left as fast as his pride would let him. He refused to break out into a run, no matter how badly he wanted too.

Nico closed the café down for almost 9 months.

Reyna was the one who took care of him when he wouldn't get out of bed. Reyna was the one with the shoulder he cried one at 4 in the morning when it had been weeks and everything had built up and it all came spilling over. Reyna had done his shopping, had paid his bills, had kept his apartment habitable. Reyna had been the reason he survived.

* * *

 

"My head hurts and I hope you have good coffee."

A blonde boy announced as he made his appearance in the café. It had barely been a week since Nico re-opened. Looking up, Nico watched the man put his hands on his hips and frown at the empty coffee shop.

Nico's face scrunched up into one of confusion as he looked at the time. It was 6:13 am? What is this man thinking? Nico himself was barely awake, let alone wanting to deal with someone else. He made his way to the cash register and tried to look more alert for this customer.

The tall blonde was standing by the turntable. He wore a plain orange T-shirt so bright it hurt Nico's eyes and beige shorts with leather flip flops. A thick leather band was tied around his wrist and he was tapping his foot gingerly as he flipped over the record and put the needle back down.

Almost as if sensing his presence, the stranger stated, "I haven't seen one of these in a long time. I'm impressed." Then he tilted his head back to look at the old 7-UP crates stacked on top of each other, filled with records. Nico noticed that his skin was a familiar shade of tanned, like he's spent too many days relaxing outside.

Turning swiftly on his heel, the stranger gestured to the large bookshelves, not yet acknowledging Nico's presence - just talking. Nico's gut twisted with nostalgia.

"That's also quite a collection. Do you like reading or is that just for the store?"

Opening his mouth in a silent stutter, Nico furrowed his eyebrows and bit his lip. He racked his brain for an answer for the stranger while simultaneously trying to picture what it is that makes him seem so familiar. Something about this stranger made Nico's heart beat faster, longing pumping through his veins and sadness prickling along his skin with every word spoken.

"Both." He replied, ignoring the shake to his voice and hoping this guy will ignore it too, "I have more in my room. I haven't read anything in a long time, though."

The smile he sent Nico's way was as bright as the sun itself, and Nico could feel himself melting under that gaze.

"Hi," the stranger stepped forward and stuck his hand out for a shake, "I'm Will Solace."

Nico gripped his hand in a firm shake, and smiled back, "I'm Nico. What kind of coffee can I get you today?"

"A double double would be perfect." Will tilted his head, eyes scanning the board of coffees and Nico couldn't help but realize how relaxed he looked, how he rocked on the heels of his feet and shoved his hands in his pockets. That's what it was, his mannerisms reminded him of someone, he just couldn't put his finger on who. He repressed all the memories of that person. It was the only way he was able to function properly again. Chewing on his lip in thought, Nico mindlessly made the coffee.

As Nico went to hand him his coffee, Will smiled awkwardly and asked, "Can I get your number too?"

Nico blanched, blinking owlishly at Will in shock. Will must've taken that the wrong way because his mouth formed an 'o' and he added casually, "We could just hang out sometime, play video games."

Everything clicked in Nico's head when Will asked for his number. He reminds him of Percy, the way he holds himself, the tanned skin, the relaxed attitude. His gut twisted and he breathed in slowly to calm his burning nerves.

Nico scrawled his number down on a napkin and slid it across the counter to Will.

There's no doubt that Percy changed the way he is going to perceive love. Probably forever. Percy was the first person he fell in love with, he was the person who pulled him out of his depression after Bianca and reminded him multiple times over what happiness was. Whenever Nico thinks of love, he thinks of Percy. Percy moulded Nico's perception of love into a bright portrait of himself. He would never love someone the same. He highly doubts that anything is going to come out of this with Will.

Will pocketed the number and paid for the coffee. When he grinned at Nico, all Nico could see was Percy's awkward blushing face when they first met.

It took all his effort to smile back.

* * *

Dark green eyes welled over with tears as a little 4 year old girl wiggled on the floor. Her toy owl was smushed to her stomach, her bottom lip jutting out in a pout. Her father was brushing her tangled golden hair and trying to pull it back into a pony tail.

"Where's Aunt Anna?" Whined the little girl, burying her fingers into her owl's fluff.

"I don't know!" Replied the father, a 29 year old man with golden hair pulled back with gel and eyes that looked like liquid sapphire. He tied up his daughters hair and picked her up. She shoved her owl into his hand that wasn't holding her against his hip and started playing with his loose tie hanging around his neck. Between a 4 year old and a beyond busy job, the father hasn't had a good nights rest in a long time.

"Daddy!" The girl whined as she yanked on her fathers shirt, "daddy, I want aunt Anna!"

At that exact moment, the apartment door opened and Aunt Anna walked in. Her curly blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail and her laptop was tucked under her arm with a roll of blueprints to accompany it. The little girl immediately began to wiggle out of her fathers grip, the toy owl almost exploding in her death grip.

"Aunt Anna! Aunt Anna!" Cried the little girl as she ran to her favourite aunt. The blonde put down her blueprints and laptop and scooped up the girl into a hug. She smiled and asked the little girl where her father was but when the girl pointed to where her father was just standing, he was no longer there.

With the little girl resting on her hip, Aunt Anna ventured into the living room and didn't see the father. She wandered into the hallway off of the living room and checked in the bedroom. A fond smile graced her lips as she saw the father was already curled into bed, not even bothering to get under the covers.

"Have you been driving daddy crazy?" Aunt Anna asked and the little girl shrugged.

"Annabeth?" Mumbled the dad as he sat up a bit.

"Yeah."

"Keep her quiet, please." He whispered as he flopped back down onto the bed.

"Sure thing, Will." She turned back into the living room and put the little girl on the couch to turn on the turn table, "What do you want to listen to, Clara?" Annabeth asked Will's daughter, and she instantly leaned over and pulled out her favourite record from the shelf beside the couch. Annabeth wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not to put it on;

"You know this song makes papa really sad, right?"

Clara shook her head vigorously, "It's papa's favourite song. He told me so but he never lets me listen to it. I just want to hear it."

With a sad, sad smile, Annabeth gingerly trailed her fingers along Clara's cheek and gave in. She placed the record that only had the one song on it, settled the needle into place and gestured for Clara to come to her as it played softly through the apartment.

_Way down the mountain, I chased a moonbeam._

_On the beach, I built sand castles, too._

_My moonbeams faded, my castles tumbled._

_All of this was meaningless, 'cause happiness is you._

"Aunt Anna, why wouldn't papa let me listen to this song? I like it." Clara looked up curiously at her aunt, looking both happy and sad at the same time.

Annabeth was tempted to turn the song off right then. Instead, she breathed deeply and tried not to think about how Clara's papa was more than a decade ago, when this song really was his favourite thing to listen too. She remembers how smooth his voice sounded when he would sing it, when he didn't have access to his turn table. She remembers how he danced to it. She remembers all of it, and her heart broke.

"Aunt Anna?" she felt a tug at her shirt and Annabeth started to rub her back, hushing her. Clara fell silent.

_I tried to doubt you and live without you_

_Tried to deny that I love you like I do_

_But I realize now and I'll admit it_

_You'll always be a part of me cause happiness is you._

She didn't miss the slow creak of a door in the background, but she assumed it was Will maybe shuffling to the bathroom and the bathroom door creaking.

It wasn't.

Clara shifted on Annabeth's lap and called out, somewhat cheerfully, "Hi, papa!" and Annabeth gripped the little girl so tight she's surprised she didn't break.

There was a jingle and a thud of papa dropping his keys. Two thuds as he kicked off his shoes. A click as the door closed and a quiet dry heave as papa started to sob. Carefully, Annabeth stood and brought Clara to her daddy's room, telling her crawl into bed with daddy for a while. To take a nap with him. Clara tried to protest but a yawn slipped and she pouted. Annabeth closed the door behind her as Clara crawled into her daddy's embrace.

In the living room, Clara's papa sat with his knees to his chest and his face buried in his hands. Quiet sobs raked through his body, and Annabeth collapsed to the floor in front of him, whispering apologies over and over.

Between sobs, he was able to choke out, "Just turn it off." But Annabeth didn't quite hear him.

"Nico?" she asked softly, prompting him to repeat himself.

Jerking away from Annabeth, Nico di Angelo nearly screamed, "Just turn it off!"

Quickly, Annabeth scrambled to her feet and fumbled with the turn table until all you could hear was a dull static buzz. Nico stood then, wiping away his tears and straightening his posture. He took a step from the door and gestured to it. Annabeth tried to get near him, tried to coax him into a hug. She repressed her own tears and tried to get out one more apology but Nico wouldn't have it. With defeat etched into every one of his features, he gestured to the door once more and said, "Just go."

Annabeth didn't even grab her laptop or her blueprints. She'll pick them up tomorrow, or have Will drop them off to her. She doesn't need them immediately, anyway. She just slipped on her shoes and let the door fall into place behind her, wishing she could put Nico's broken pieces back together.


End file.
